See You On the Flip Side
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Feral is displeased to find out that his shipment of katnip is ruined, but he uses the time to reorganize himself...and slow down things with Callie. The SWAT Kats are surprised, wondering who ruined the shipment. And, just what is Callie's agenda?
1. Prolouge

Ni-hao! This is the prologue of "See you on the Flip Side."  
  
Just when it seems that the SWAT Kats have cornered Lokii, the female spirit of Mischief, she sends them an alternate world... where their alter ego haven't even thought of being SWAT Kats, and the Ferals are...bad.  
  
Author's note: New series! This would have gone up before Eclipse if I had figured out a story block. This will be updated as I finish off other projects.  
  
While Lokii comes from the Absolute Journey, another series of mine, you don't need to know the story.   
  
Thanks to Nightfall's Wing for the opening quote and Alegna for beta reading.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
********************  
See You on the Flip Side:  
Prologue  
********************  
  
"...Everyone has a sliver of Akio[Lucifer] in them, it's just  
the people who make use of it...you should worry  
about..."  
  
Nightfall's Wing  
  
*************************************************  
  
In past adventures, the SWAT Kats have been thrown back into the past, forward into the future, and even confronted their dark selves.  
  
But, even they haven't seen all what the alternate worlds has to offer.  
  
Is fighting a corrupt Commander easier said than done?  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is a secure line?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"It'd better be...or I will have your tail. Do you understand me?"  
  
Commander Ulysses Feral leans up against his patrol car in an isolated part of MegaKat City's park, brushing his long hair from his eyes with a free paw. He adjusts his cellular phone with the other.  
  
"Commander, you worry entirely too much." A deep voice on the other end of the phone line states.  
  
"I do?" Feral continues to brush his hair from his eyes. "I wanted that shipment of katnip *yesterday*. Now, when I don't get what I want, heads start to roll...beginning with yours."  
  
The voice sounds shaky. "Now, there's no need for that..."  
  
"See...that's your problem, Dark Kat. You give a lot of empty promises that you can't deliver on. Which means you'll never be like me."  
  
"A corrupt law enforcement official?"  
  
Feral chuckles. "I want that shipment. Tomorrow, midnight, at the docks. And, if you don't have my shipment by then, I will personally see to it that you have a little 'accident' like our dearly departed mayor. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"...Very clear."  
  
"Good. Now get off my line."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"We've got you now, Lokii!"  
  
"You haven't got anyone, fool."  
  
"Really? You're body says otherwise."  
  
Lokii smiles a little, rubbing the wound Razor caused with his gun. The jester finds herself cornered, and unable to disappear. The SWAT Kats slowly advance.  
  
"What you two need is a little reality check." Lokii straightens herself. "And, maybe then...the Squires could actually learn something."  
  
"You know, I've had it with all this 'Squire' talk." Razor raises his gun.  
  
"So have I." Lokii somehow extracts a Tarot Card. "Judgment!"  
  
"What the-!" T-Bone shouts above gathering winds.  
  
"When physical world merges with the spiritual world, Judgment is called." Lokii smirks as the winds begin to condense. "See you on the flip side, SWAT Kats!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Up in the trees of the park, two figures crouch in silence. One of them whistles.  
  
"Did you get all that?"  
  
"Every word." The smaller kat shuts off a remote recording device. "Seems like we got a good piece of evidence, Chance!"  
  
"Yeah, but is it enough, Jake." Chance whispers, shifting his weight. "The whole city is corrupt, and Feral's only a piece of the pie."  
  
"A very large piece of the pie." Jake adds. "Now, all we have to do is start broadcasting our evidence."  
  
"How? As far as we know, Feral's got his claws into the newspapers and the television stations." Chance says. "Broadcasting it directly may put our jobs in jeopardy. Feral will know it was us."  
  
"Great...Hey! Maybe we can get it to the new mayor!"  
  
"You mean, Interim Mayor Briggs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We'll have to be fast. Feral's probably itching to get his claws into the new office...and her."  
  
"Poor girl. Feral always seems to chase anything in a skirt..." Jake pricks his ears up. "Somebody's coming! Get down!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"That better be who I think it is."  
  
"Yes, uncle."  
  
Feral turns around to greet his niece. "Funny...I thought I heard something else."  
  
"It's probably a tree limb. All this wind is breaking some of them." Felina walks up to him.  
  
"What brings you by?"  
  
"Mayor Briggs wants to meet with you." Felina says.  
  
"Ah...Ms. Briggs." Feral smiles, recalling a brief phone conversation. "She sounds *so* yummy."  
  
"And, they wonder why you don't have a lot of females in your command." Felina chuckles.  
  
"Come now...I'm only a kat." Feral begins to tie his hair back. "And, if she's calling for me, I must obey."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"And, where are you going after this?"  
  
"I thought I'd check up on that hotshot pilot."  
  
"Officer Furlong?"  
  
"I was thinking that he could do some runs for us."  
  
"I don't know about that...he and Clawson seem a little too straight laced for my tastes."  
  
"So were you...many moons ago." Felina teases. "And, you better go."  
  
"All right...Need a lift?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Great. Now we have to high tail it back to the garage. Felina showing up is going to prevent us from stopping that shipment." Chance sighs. "How I hate working for Feral!"  
  
"Me, too. But this is the only way to keep up with Feral without being suspicious." Jake sighs. "We might as well go back-"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Huh?" Chance says as two bodies falls from the sky. "What was that?"  
  
Jake doesn't reply, climbing down the trees towards the bodies.   
  
"They're alive, but out cold." Jake places a paw against the neck of the bigger one. "What should we do?"  
  
"We'll take them back to the garage." Chance joins his friend. "We don't have time for anything else."  
  
Jake nods, grabbing the smaller one. "You take the big one."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Lokii! Now you've really crossed the line."  
  
"Oh? They backed me into a corner. And, besides, they deserved it."  
  
Shino, the muscular, silver haired kat, narrows his eyes. "I should confine you to that box like I did your friend!"  
  
"You could, but you won't. You have to go see if I mucked up a precious timeline." Lokii smirks, beginning to float in midair. "I'd suggest you do so."  
  
Shino goes for his broadsword, but the spirit disappears in a whirl of confetti. Shino silently curses.  
  
"Damn it. Another timeline I have to save..."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ms. Briggs, the Commander is here. Should I send him in?"   
  
"Yes. Please do, Anshi."  
  
Callie scrambles to get some papers out of a chair when Feral enters the office. "That was fast. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble, Commander."  
  
"Not at all...and, please, call me Ulysses." Feral smiles, taking a seat.  
  
"All right." Callie takes a seat behind her desk. "I thought this would be a good time to get better aquatinted."  
  
"I would love that..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said that would be fine. You never know when your job can turn permanent." Feral says. "I think a relationship would be great."  
  
"A business relationship."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Callie smiles at that, locating some papers on her desk. "I was looking at these crime reports...seems like you have a problem with the underworld."  
  
"I have...and the commanders before me. Seems like some of the families here have strong roots."  
  
"So it seems."  
  
Feral glances at his watch, and stands up. "Unfortunately, I'm due at a meeting. Maybe we can continue getting better aquatinted later...over dinner?"  
  
Callie hesitates, then smiles. "I'd like that."  
  
"Would later on tonight be all right?"  
  
"It would."  
  
"Great. Then I'll call you later on, then." Feral heads toward the door.  
  
"Fine...And, Ulysses..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Callie leans over her desk. "Just how did Mayor Manx die?"  
  
"It was tragic. He fell of one of the piers at MegaKat docks." Feral says solemnly. "Seems like he didn't realize where he was going."  
  
"Really...Well, I won't keep you from your meeting." Callie says. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"I look forward to it." Feral steps outside the office door. With it safely closed behind him, he begins to smile again.   
  
"She *is* yummy..."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Hey, sis..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If I just leave the SWAT Kats to their own devices in that world, will Time be severely affected?"  
  
"Of course it will. This isn't a natural Time Paradox."  
  
"I thought so." Shino sighs. "Jake and Chance were going to become SWAT Kats at a critical point. This messes it up."  
  
"Not necessarily. This little event may just bring about the enviable faster."  
  
"But, what if they go about trying to get Feral? In this timeline, Feral is supposed to..."  
  
"Shino, time is elastic. No matter what happens, it will return to normal."  
  
"I should have put Lokii away. That way, none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Wha do you mean?"  
  
"Now, now. You know I can see much more than I've already told you. So, why don't you keep a close eye on this situation, and keep an eye out for a secure way to bring the SWAT Kats back to their own time, hmm?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"...My head..."  
  
"Hey! It looks like they're coming around!"  
  
"That's a good thing...I wonder why they're wearing g-suits and masks?"  
  
"Beats me...they kinda look like us in a way."  
  
"They do, don't they? With all our gear on."  
  
Razor slowly opens his eyes, trying to get accustomed to the sudden light. "Wha..."  
  
"Hey, you all right? That was a pretty nasty fall."  
  
"I'm fine..." Razor focuses on the smaller kat. "What the...T-Bone!"  
  
"Ouch! Be quiet, Razor...I have a killer headache." T-Bone sits up, locating Razor. He then looks at the two kats. "It can't be..."  
  
"Well, you two look all right." Chance says, looking them both over.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Razor says weakly.  
  
"I guess we should introduce ourselves." Jake says. "I'm..."  
  
"...Jake Clawson." T-Bone then turns to Chance. "And, Chance Furlong."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"It's a long story...and, you probably wouldn't believe us." Razor shakes his head in order to clear it.   
  
"Try us. We didn't want to believe a corrupt city, either." Jake smiles.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." Chance starts, but hears a knock coming from the front of the garage. "That's probably Felina. I'd better go."  
  
"Yeah, since she likes you." Jake teases.  
  
"Not funny. You know I don't like this." Chance leaves the back room.  
  
The SWAT Kats look at each other. "Felina?"  
  
"Do you know her?" Jake asks.  
  
"We know about her." T-Bone decides to be safe.  
  
"Lt. Felina Feral. Niece of Commander Ulysses Feral, who is one of the active members of the Feral crime family." Jake sighs. "And, we have to work for him as Officers."  
  
"Did you say, 'crime' family?" Razor blinks.  
  
"Yes. His position as Commander has given him great influence." Jake says. "He specializes in katnip...and she-kats. Poor Mayor Briggs. I don't think she'll last long."  
  
The SWAT Kats look at each. Jake starts to say more, but Chance calls him. "Jake, come up here! The lieutenant wants to speak with us both."  
  
"All right." Jake stands up. "Be right back."  
  
The SWAT Kats watch Jake go, and Razor sighs. "Feral as a crime boss...just what kind of universe has Lokii sent us?"  
  
"A flip one." T-Bone says, solemnly. "It's just that in this universe, we get to deal with Feral this time. It sounds like fun, but..."  
  
"...we've never dealt with a 'bad' Feral before."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"Like we've always done...help them out."  
  
"How? Unlike the last times, we don't have our jet."  
  
Razor smiles. "Come on, T-Bone. We've been in worse situations than this!"  
  
"True...so I guess we know the plan, then." T-Bone says.  
  
"Yeah...we take out Feral."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Criminal Affairs

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "Criminal Affairs."  
  
The SWAT Kats take over a mission when their alter egos are called away on Enforcer business. Can their plan to ruin the shipment of katnip put a crimp in Feral's plans? And, what is the interim mayor up to?  
  
Author's notes: I love writing this new side of Feral...it's neat.   
  
Thanks to Alegna for beta reading and Collin Blake for his comments.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************************  
See You On The Flip Side:  
Criminal Affairs  
*************************  
  
"Hello?...Oh, you...You're cutting into my date prep."  
  
"Wow! You certainly work fast."  
  
Callie chuckles a bit, pausing to apply lipstick. "Well, he didn't make it *too* difficult."  
  
"So, we've heard...Making any progress?"  
  
"Hey, I just got here!" Callie cradles the phone to her ear. "He's not going to say anything about his shipments after just meeting him!"  
  
"You can always *persuade* him..."  
  
Callie smiles. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? Because if you are, I'm going to have a real problem with you."  
  
"I'm sure you're familiar with the creed of 'By any means necessary'."  
  
Callie continues to smile, twirling the phone cord with her free paw. "...I'll think about it. I have to go now."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Crud! Felina's making us do a double shift!"  
  
"Maybe they suspect us..."  
  
"...or, trying us out."  
  
Jake sighs a little. "There go our plans for ruining that shipment..."  
  
"Shipment?"  
  
Jake and Chance look up to see the SWAT Kats entering the main part garage. Chance hesitates. "Well..."  
  
"Would it help to say that we helped fight the bad guys?" T-Bone walks up to them. "I know it's difficult, but, you can trust us."  
  
Jake looks at Chance, who shrugs. "All right..."  
  
"We got word that Dark Kat is moving his katnip shipment to a hidden place tonight." Chance says. "Feral wants that shipment tomorrow night...or else."  
  
"This would be the perfect time to ruin the shipment and cost Feral a few friends." Jake speaks up. "But, the lieutenant is making us go on patrol...and it will be too dangerous to ruin it while Feral is picking it up."  
  
"Why don't we do it?" Razor says. "That way, they won't get suspicious."  
  
"Yeah! We were already ruing some of his shipments before..." Chance looks at Jake, who nods.  
  
"We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Are you ready Calico...I *can* call you that, right?"  
  
"Yes...be out in a minute."  
  
Feral leans up against the doorframe leading to the Mayor's office, not worrying that his new suit might get wrinkled. He takes a cursory look at his watch while he pulls out his cell phone. He punches a few numbers and waits for an answer.  
  
"Listen...Anyone that calls me in the next few hours is dead. DEAD, do you hear me?... I don't care! The *only* reason you call is to tell me about delays, and anything else will net you an very unhappy kat, do you understand?" Feral waits for the affirmative, and hangs up.  
  
"*...Normally, I wouldn't waste my time with mayors...*" Feral thinks to himself, putting his phone away. "But, this one...is different. And, it doesn't hurt that she's cute..."  
  
"Okay...sorry for waiting."  
  
Feral turns to face the voice and forces himself not to do a double take. The interim mayor was out of her usual suit, and into a short, strappy dress. She casually tosses a small purse over her shoulder and smiles, pleased at the reaction.  
  
"You like?" Callie continues to smile at him.  
  
"I wasn't expecting..."  
  
"Ulysses, I may be the new mayor, but I am *not* a school marm...get used to it."  
  
"Oh, I *will*..."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Nothing." Feral extends his arm to Callie. "Shall we go?"  
  
Callie links arms with Feral and the begin to leave the office. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I know this place on the eastside, called The Onyx Dragon. It's really good."   
  
"Oh..." Callie looks disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just thought...that you'd invite me to your place." Callie looks at Feral and smiles. "But, it's your show."  
  
Feral reels a bit, caught completely off guard.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Let's see...there's going to be a time flux a couple of days from now...but will it get them back home?"  
  
"It should...since the Pastmaster's watch operated on those principles."  
  
Shino sighs. "But, will it be before the SWAT Kats cause some damage..."  
  
"I told you not to worry about it. Time has a way of healing itself."  
  
"I know...but, getting Feral is easier said than done..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Wow...I can't believe it! An early prototype Cyclotron!"   
  
"Yeah...it's scary."  
  
"I'm so smart." Razor risks gloating over the engine noise.   
  
"Yeah, right." T-Bone spots a sign, slowing his speed down. "This looks like the place."  
  
"We should definitely check this place out when we get back home." Razor says. "I think we should hotfoot it now. The Cyclotron is going to make too much noise."  
  
The two kats dismount and hide the bike among some fake bushes. They were in MegaKat City's warehouse district, with the building casting long shadows under the light of the moon. Razor pulls out a little map.  
  
"According to Jake, the shipment should be in warehouse 8." Razor looks up at the buildings. "Let's get going."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Do you want a drink?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Any preference?"  
  
"I'll trust your judgment."  
  
"Okay...be right back."  
  
Feral walks quickly to the bar of the Onyx Dragon, partially because he wanted a drink, and he had spotted his right hand kat, Kenneth Robertson. Feral takes a seat besides the kat.  
  
"I'll take of my usual...two of them." Feral says to the bartender.  
  
"My, my. Isn't that a *little* strong for your lady friend?" Kenneth chuckles, stirring his own drink. "Who is looking very delicious, might I add. How do you do it?"  
  
Feral smiles. "Lots of practice."  
  
"That's the new mayor, right? Do you think she'll be more agreeable than Manx?"  
  
"Well, she'll be more enjoyable, that's for sure." Feral lowers his voice a bit. "Any new developments in my shipment?"  
  
"It's been moved to the warehouse district. D.K. really got on the ball after you made that 'suggestion'." Kenneth says, taking a sip.   
  
"Good. I need it to grease Mr. Young's paws. He'll make a good ally."  
  
"I think so." Kenneth sees the bartender bring the drinks to Feral, leans towards him. "Hey, if you ever get bored with her..."  
  
"Believe me, I won't." Feral smirks, taking the drinks off the bar. "I have lots of uses for the mayor..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"It looks like this is the crate."  
  
"Yep...not a lot of security, though."  
  
T-Bone lifts the heavy, wooden top off of its crate. Razor takes a peek inside. "Chance said that even though they were ruining the shipments, Dark Kat would scramble up a new one just in time. Seems like Feral doesn't like waiting."  
  
"I'd bet." T-Bone says, looking at Razor. "So, what now?"  
  
"I say we ruin the bottom half of the shipment."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That way, a cursory glance won't yield panic and give Dark Kat a chance to replace it." Razor implants the device Jake had given him deep into the crate and sets it off. "Okay...now put that top back on."  
  
T-Bone lifts the top back onto the crate. "We'd better get out of here and let that invention do its work. We don't have a lot of weapons and I don't want to get caught out here...yet."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"*What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall...*" Callie looks at the bar through her compact mirror. "*Hmm... shipments and Mr. Young, eh?*"  
  
Callie notices Feral receiving the drinks and quickly puts her mirror away. A few moments later Feral walks up to their table.  
  
"Sorry about the delay." Feral sits a glass in front of Callie.  
  
"Ale?" Callie takes a cursory look at thee drink and then takes a sip. "Harp!"  
  
Feral finishes his own sip. "You have an educated tongue."  
  
Callie looks over her glass at Feral and smiles. "Practice, Ulysses."  
  
Feral smiles at that, sitting his glass down. "So, this is our 'getting to know you' dinner."  
  
"It's supposed to be."  
  
"Got any questions?"  
  
"Yes." Callie takes the time to cross her legs. "And, your reputation precedes you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"When I was installed as the interim mayor, I heard lots of things about your...relationships."  
  
Feral sits back in his chair. "All good I hope."  
  
"Surprisingly so."  
  
"Surprisingly?"   
  
"Don't worry about it. But, it does make me want to find out if the rumors are true."  
  
"And, that is...?"  
  
"Come now, I *am* a lady." Callie finishes off her drink and picks up a menu. "But, regardless...let's eat."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. A Certain Agenda

Ni-hao! I'm back! ^.^ This is 'A Certain Agenda.'  
  
Feral is displeased to find out that his shipment of katnip is ruined, but he uses the time  
to reorganize himself...and slow down things with Callie. The SWAT Kats are also surprised,  
since they only planned for half of it to be ruined. Also, just what is Callie up to?  
  
Author's notes: After a long hiatus, this story is back! Special thanks go to Renee,  
Alegna, and KS Claw for helping break my writer's block. ::Gives out gold stars::  
  
Thanks to my readers for hanging in there. I hope it doesn't disappoint.   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line  
in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja!  
AkaneKitty   
  
**********************  
See You On The Flip Side  
A Certain Agenda  
**********************  
"This is the shipment?"  
  
"Yes. Dark Kat took care of it himself."  
  
"The fool should have been doing it all along." Kenneth moves toward the wooden crate.  
  
Feral's right-hand kat and a couple of hired goons were in MegaKat City's warehouse  
district. Kenneth was getting a bad feeling, so he decided to check up on the katnip shipment. In  
his line of work, it paid to be diligent.  
  
He looks at the lackey Dark Kat left behind. "Open it."  
  
"Open it?" The lackey looks nervous.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"N-No! I'll open it!" The lackey struggles to lift the heavy wooden top of the crate.  
Kenneth peers inside it.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Kenneth growls at the lackey. He shrinks somewhat.  
  
"W-What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"This is what I mean!" Kenneth tips the crate over. Katnip tumbles out of it.  
  
Ruined katnip.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for dinner, Ulysses...I had fun."  
  
"As did I."   
  
Feral walks Callie to her apartment, who fishes her keys out of her purse.  
  
"Care to come in?"   
  
"Why not?" Feral says, smiling a bit.  
  
Callie slips the key into the lock. "Sure I'm not keeping you from your work?"  
  
"Of course not." Feral leans in a little. "Am I keep you from yours?"  
  
Callie turns to face him, leaning against the door. "No. In fact, I'm working now."  
  
Feral looks surprised. Callie smiles at that.  
  
Just then, Feral's phone begins to ring, and he hastily picks it up.  
  
"This had better be..." Feral expression turns to anger in a split second. "WHAT? ...No,  
I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't move."  
  
Callie looks calm as Feral finishes the phone call. "Is there a problem, Commander?"  
  
Feral breathes for a moment, mentally counting to ten. "Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"Not too serious, I hope."  
  
"No." Feral puts his phone away. "But, I must go."  
  
Callie looks disappointed. "I see. Another time then?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Callie stands on her toes to give him a kiss. "Good night, Ulysses."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Well, that should keep Feral busy for a while."  
  
T-Bone and Razor walk back into the garage as Jake and Chance arrive as well for their  
job.  
  
"Great job guys!" Jake says, smiling. "We're already getting word that Feral is on the war  
path."  
  
"Really?" Razor asks.  
  
"Yeah. Word has it that Dark Kat has skipped town over that botched katnip shipment."  
Chance says. "Since that whole shipment was ruined by you guys, Feral's going to have to  
scramble to make Mr. Young happy."  
  
T-Bone and Razor look at each other. "Did you say that the whole shipment was ruined?"  
  
Jake nods. "What about it?"  
  
"It's strange. We put your device into the katnip in such a way it would only ruin the  
bottom half." T-Bone says. "That way, Feral could look like a fool when he presented it Mr.  
Young."  
  
"So..."  
  
"We didn't ruin that shipment."  
  
Jake looks at them. "If you didn't, than who did?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's done."  
  
"...Very good, Calico. I'm impressed."  
  
Callie cradles the phone to her ear, admiring her nails. "It was a piece of cake. Arranged  
while using the old standby trick of 'powdering my nose'."  
  
"So, I guess it's an all clear then."  
  
"Yes, Ulysses is in a tricky position. He'll come around."  
  
"So it's Ulysses now?" The voice on the phone asks. "Are we interested in him?"  
  
"Kind of. He has an aura about him, you know?" Callie takes the phone in her paws.  
"And he's cute."  
  
"Don't let that distract you from the job at hand, dear."  
  
"It won't."  
  
"Because a partnership with the Feral family, through any means, must happen at all  
costs. We don't want them to surpass us."  
  
Callie smiles. "Yes, father."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"The whole shipment was ruined..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And do we know who caused it?"  
  
Kenneth shakes his head. "But I am using every available channel to find out."  
  
Feral walks around the upturned crate. "And what of Dark Kat?"  
  
"Gone. He disappeared after the crate was delivered." Kenneth says. "He must have  
found out about the katnip being ruined and split."  
  
"Hmm..." Feral kneels down. "As soon as my kat find him, kill him."  
  
Kenneth nods. "Any souvenirs?"  
  
"No. I just want him dead." Feral shifts through the katnip.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disrupted your plans with the interim mayor..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kenneth. Things were moving way too fast, and I was losing  
control of the situation." Feral smiles. "She's very alluring...and quite sexy...but business before  
pleasure."  
  
"I see..." Kenneth nods.  
  
Feral looks through the katnip some more. Later, he comes up with a small mechanical  
device. "Ever see this before, Kenneth?"  
  
The kat looks at it. "Isn't that one of the devices Dark Kat showed us as an excuse for  
late shipments?"  
  
"So he was right after all...but I still want him dead." Feral stands up and turns to  
Kenneth. "Contact Hard Drive, and tell him to meet me at our usual place."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Now what? Is there somebody else out there that wants to ruin Feral?"  
  
Chance sighs as Jake and Razor work on a bomb device. T-Bone watches them work.  
  
"Maybe this mysterious kat wants to put Feral into a sticky situation so that he'll ask for  
help." Razor speaks up.  
  
"Ferals are stubborn...that don't like to ask for help." Jake says, concentrating on the  
device.  
  
"Can he make the katnip himself?" T-Bone asks.  
  
"Yes, but he usually doles it out to his subordinates."   
"I see..."  
  
"But, we can check to see if any chemicals are being used for it." Jake turns to Razor.  
"We have a friend in the research department of MegaKat Biochemical. He should be able to tell  
us about Feral using any chemicals. Could you go there?"  
  
"Sure" Razor says.  
  
"He should also be done with his part of this bomb." Jake continues. "We need that, too."  
  
"Fighting Feral has gotten us some unique allies." Chance adds.  
  
The SWAT Kats nods. Jake scribbles something on a piece of paper. He hands it to  
Razor.  
  
"Look for E. P.. We'll let him know your coming."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Feral?"  
  
Feral doesn't turn around as he hears footstep coming toward him. He stares at the  
freighters anchored at MegaKat City docks. "You're late. Hard Drive."  
  
"Your officers wouldn't let me out of jail early enough." Hard Drive complains, walking  
up besides Feral. "Not to mention how ugly the city's power grid is. It took me on the other side  
of town!"  
  
"Just remember I can put you back in jail...personally."  
  
"I know." Hard Drive jams his paws into his pockets. "What do you want?"  
  
"Information. In exchange, I'll make that felony electronic forgery charge disappear."  
  
"Good enough."  
  
Feral hands Hard Drive the device he had found. "What's this?"  
  
"That's what I want you to find out. It ruined a critical shipment of mine."  
  
Hard Drive looks at it. "The kat knew what they were doing...but it should easy enough  
to figure out who made it. Anything else?"  
  
"I want you to find out all you can about Calico Briggs." Feral says. "Turn her life inside  
out."  
  
"Latest conquest?"  
  
Feral smiles at that, walking away. "You have two days, Hard Drive."  
  
"No problem." Hard Drive turns himself into a bolt of lightning and jumps into the  
nearest power line.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Status report."  
  
"Looks like Feral has lost an important shipment of katnip. The next few days are going  
are going to be critical as Feral has to come up with another shipment for Mr. Young."  
  
"Any evidence yet?"  
  
"No. Feral cover his tracks quite well."  
  
"Do you think we can catch him anytime soon?"  
  
"I don't know. He is the head of family...and others will be willing to take the blame for  
him."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I will keep you informed if anything else develops."  
  
"Will do. Keep up the good work..."  
  
"...Special Agent Briggs."  
To be continued... 


End file.
